Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (4 - 1 \times 1)) \times 5 $
$ = (7 + (4 - 1)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 + (3)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 + 3) \times 5 $ $ = (10) \times 5 $ $ = 10 \times 5 $ $ = 50 $